


Love, Mourned

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Descriptions of depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, but nothing explicit, but pieck is here, reiner is hurting, the porco/pieck is minor and implied, very vaguely mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.These are the five stages of grief, experienced by everyone who mourns, from the richest Marleyan noble to the lowliest Eldian in the internment zone.Reiner Braun was no exception.(Or, Reiner experiences the five stages of grief following Bertholdt's demise)





	Love, Mourned

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic while browsing old SnK kink meme prompts, looking for really old prompts to fill.  
This is my first time writing SnK fanfiction, and it's un-beta'd so there may be some OOC-ness. I especially feel this way about Reiner, but we didn't see much of his reaction to how things went down since we went straight into the future four years so I don't have a lot to go on.
> 
> Zeke doesn't have much prescence because I don't know how to write him yet. Oops.
> 
> This fic starts as soon as they get back to Marley, and takes place over the course of the remainder or 850 going into 851.

** _Denial_ **

When Reiner awoke, he found himself unusually exhausted and weighed down. He looked to his side and saw Pieck at the desk, her noticing his stirring and turning in her chair to face him. 

“Oh, you’re up. Don’t push yourself too hard, you really got messed up,” she started, placing a hand on his forehead as though she might be checking his temperature. He ran his fingers through his hair as he adjusted on the bed, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

The last thing he could remember was standing on top of Wall Maria with Bertholdt before going to settle things once and for all with Eren and the others. Why does that feel like it all happened a long time ago? Surely he and Bertholdt only settled the score just a short time ago. Just a little bit ago they shared a parting kiss with promises to meet back up with Zeke. 

Zeke and Pieck were there too. They had reinforcements to face their old friends. So if Pieck was before him, and not in her titan, that would mean… 

“Did we win? Where’s Eren?” He said groggily, looking around. Reiner noticed after a moment of looking around that Bertholdt was not in the infirmary. “Hey, where’s Bertholdt? Did he not get hurt as bad as me? Is he at his family’s house?” 

Pieck’s mouth formed a hard line, and Reiner began to feel a pit form in his stomach. 

_Why isn’t she telling me where he is? Why does she look like that? _

Reiner felt around for the shirt placed on his bedside table and unsteadily put it on, still awaiting a response. When he got none, goosebumps started raising on his arms. “Pieck, where’s Bertl? I need to see him, let him know I’m okay… You know he worries and frets over me…” Pieck looking away from him at the question was like a punch in the gut. What… what happened? “Where’s Zeke?” 

Pieck turned back to look at him, her eyes pained. “He’s in his room,” she started, not being able to finish before Reiner was practically rushing out of bed and out the door. As the door hung open behind her, Reiner not bothering to close it in his rush, she buried her face in her hands. 

Reiner barged in on Zeke, who was reading a report in his quarters. He seemed surprised by the intrusion, a frown forming on his face. “I see you’re back on your feet, Reiner. Why-“ 

“Where’s Bertholdt?” the words flew out his mouth before Zeke could even start to think about lecturing him on why he barged into the room. His chest moved up and down unsteadily, anxiety causing his hands to shake. Zeke put the report down flat on his desk, looking directly at Reiner. 

“We had to leave him,” Reiner’s eyes went wide, his arms shaking and his hands balling into fists on his sides. Leave him? To _them_? What kind of circumstances would make them have to _leave Bertholdt_? 

“You left him? With those devils?!” Reiner’s voice rose, booming down the hallway. Galliard and Pieck could be seen leaning out of door frames, looking towards Zeke’s room. Both stepped out and stood in the hallway, Galliard’s arms crossed and Pieck sporting a look of sorrow. “They’ll kill him if we don’t save him!” 

Reiner turned and began charging down the hallway, scraping past Galliard and Pieck without giving them much mind. 

“Hey, watch it, Braun!” Galliard started, though he got no reaction. 

“Reiner, wait!” Pieck called, her arm outstretched towards him while the other propped her up on her crutch. Zeke stepped out of his room, looking at the two warriors before him. 

“We’d better go get him.” Galliard nodded, scooping Pieck up to accommodate for her inability to run. 

  
  


Reiner’s legs screamed in exhaustion, his body still recovering from the disaster in Shinganshina. His chest burned. His head pounded, why wouldn’t his arms stop shaking? Everything had to have worked out. Everything always worked out in the end. 

He had failed, but Bertholdt and Pieck and Zeke could make up for his shortcomings. Bertholdt was okay. He had to be. Bertholdt was his rock, his best friend, his love, his everything. 

Finally he reached the sea, looking out towards the general direction of Paradis. He started to reach out towards the island. 

Bertholdt was out there. He needed for Reiner to come get him. How could Zeke leave him there? Why would Zeke leave him? 

If Zeke left him behind, that would mean Zeke was defeated? Which would mean Eren and the others won? 

But… Eren had said he would make them have the most painful deaths imaginable. If Zeke left Bertholdt behind, that would mean leaving him in Shinganshina… If Bertholdt were left in Shinganshina, he was left with Eren. 

If Bertholdt were left with Eren and Mikasa and _Levi_ they’d kill him for sure. 

Which would mean Bertholdt was likely dead before he was even back to Marley. 

Reiner’s legs started to give out, him collapsing to his knees. He could hear the sound of someone running up behind him as tears started pouring out his eyes. He felt a hand grip his shoulder turn him around, and he saw Zeke, with Galliard holding Pieck bridal-style behind him. 

“He can’t be dead, he can’t be!” Reiner started, before Zeke even had a chance to speak. Zeke’s eyes softened, and his grip let go. Whatever lashing he was about to receive would wait, it seemed. Reiner turned back towards the sea, tears streaming down his face endlessly, the breeze and moonlight almost taunting him in their peacefulness. He reached out as he sobbed. 

“Bertholdt! Bertholdt!” 

Unlike every time he called for Bertholdt before, he got no response.

  
  
  
**_Anger_**  
  
_Crack_  


The sound of Reiner’s fist connecting perfectly with Galliard’s nose sounded throughout the room. Reiner towered over Galliard, whose hand hovered over his face as blood and steam gushed out. Reiner’s eyes narrowed dangerously, striking genuine fear into Galliard’s heart; a tall order, to say the least. Before he could let it show, Galliard doubled down, his own eyes filling with hate. 

“Say it’s my fault he’s dead again,” Reiner hissed, his voice dropping even lower. _“Do it,”_ he commanded, stepping closer to Galliard. Galliard gnashed his teeth together, sitting up and kneeling on the paneled floor of the training center. 

“What I’m saying is if they fucking chose _me_ instead of _you_ all those years ago, none of this would’ve happened! Marcel wouldn’t have died, and Bertholdt-“ 

Before he could even finish what he was about to say, Reiner kicked Galliard in the mouth, knocking a tooth out. Steam shot from his face, and Galliard’s eyes turned murderous in response. His fists balled up, but before Reiner could try anything else, Magath and Zeke spotted them as they exited the strategist’s quarters. Anger crossed Zeke’s face, but it was Magath whose voice boomed and interrupted them. 

“Galliard! Braun! Stand down, _now!_” Reiner, whose fist was in the air and ready to strike, stood down immediately and turned to face Magath. Galliard, though desperate to ambush Reiner and _make him pay_ for fucking up and costing him his brother, stood down and came to his knees. Magath strode powerfully to the two of them, Reiner looking down with balled fists and Galliard looking at the wall past him. 

“Braun, I don’t know what’s getting into you, but I _will not_ have you acting like this,” Magath paused for a moment. “Especially given all the calls since your return to have you stripped of the armor. I’ve done what I can, but that failure cost us the female _and_ the colossal,” Magath noticed Reiner gritting his teeth at the mention of the colossal. 

“Let me prove my worth, sir,” Reiner responded after a moment. Galliard and Zeke remained quiet. Magath stared at him for a moment. “I’ll prove Marley can depend on me as their shield, as the armored,” 

“…Very soon, we will be deploying troops to engage in battle against the Mid-East Allied Forces. They’ve begun encroaching on our territory, and we need to grind them into dust,” Magath glaced over at Zeke before continuing. “We had no intent on having any of the warriors deployed at this time, as we’re confident our forces can handle the presenting threat without you. But perhaps, if we deploy you, we’ll be able to make military gains we haven’t even thought of,” 

Reiner nodded in response. “I’ll do it,” 

“You won’t have the backing of any other warriors,” 

_“I’ll do it,”_ Reiner emphasized, his fists balled at his side. Magath studied the warrior before him. Reiner seemed determined. “I’ll destroy all enemies of Marley,” 

“Very well,” Magath started, motioning for Zeke to return with him to the strategist’s quarters. “I’ll see what I can have done, and will meet with the general as soon as possible,” Magath turned away, beginning to walk away before he spoke. “I will warn you, Reiner… if you fail at any point, you _will_ be stripped of the armor, and I won’t be able to help.” 

“Understood,” Reiner said, turning away and starting towards his quarters, completely ignoring Galliard. Galliard opened his mouth to say something, to Magath or Reiner or Zeke he wasn’t sure. He closed it again as Reiner continued. “I _will not_ fail again.” 

  
  
Two weeks later the Marleyan Empire began engaging against the Mid-East Alliance, with a single member of the warrior unit at the forefront. With every battle, Reiner bravely charged in, his titan taking every shot and Marley emerging overwhelmingly victorious every time. Surviving troops reported that the armored fought with an unparalleled rage, crushing enemies with abandon.  
  


Reiner sat in the airship, knife in hand. One of the Marleyan troops looked to him, the port open for Reiner to jump out. “Ready, Braun?” Reiner checked his parachute, and readied his knife. He inhaled, then exhaled. Nodding, he prepared to leap. The soldier addressed him, “See you after the battle!” 

Reiner blinked. Assumptions they would win, though how couldn’t they assume they’d win? He fought in battle like he’d never fought before. He took his knife as he descended and sliced open his palm. 

_Pretend they’re Eren, pretend they’re Captain Levi, pretend those enemies down there are the ones who took away Bertl._

A blinding flash, followed by the armored titan on the battlefield. 

Another overwhelming victory. 

  
  
  
**_Bargaining _**  


Reiner had just returned home from his months-long tour fighting against the Mid-East Allied Forces, and much to his surprise he returned home not to the whispers and leers like his return from Paradis, but to celebration and fanfare. 

He hadn’t given too much thought to how things would be in Marley when he got back, just that he needed to _get away_ from everything. Being in Liberio felt so wrong, and at the time he didn’t understand why. 

Now, after months of war and death and fighting, anger and tears, he understood why he ran away from Liberio the first chance he got. Not to prove himself, not to prevent himself from losing the armored. Fuck the armored titan, for all he cared Marley could burn. 

He left because it felt wrong being in Liberio _without Bertholdt_. He could barely even remember a time before Bertholdt. His childhood had been largely uneventful, his memories mainly consisting of his mother and the painful lack of a father. Bertholdt had been his best friend, and they did everything together, including getting into trouble in Liberio. 

Their whole time on Paradis they would talk about going back to their hometown. Back to Liberio. When they got alone time they would talk about all the things they missed and what they wanted to do when they got back. Bertholdt missed the festivals that would come in every now and again, especially the one celebrating the summer solstice. Reiner was always partial to the festival for the winter solstice himself. 

When they kissed, they talked about being able to kiss after getting flower crowns made in the springtime. When they made love they’d talk about how someday, they’d get to do it in the comfort of their own home. Maybe even have a cat, if Bertholdt got his way. When they held hands, sometimes they’d close their eyes and pretend they were underneath that big tree back home they loved so much. 

After sitting in that damned carriage all day being paraded around as a hero, Reiner finally found himself at home, in his room. He rolled around in bed, trying to find the sweet release of sleep before he gave up. He ran his hands through his hair, noting he felt sweatier than usual. He sighed heavily. 

He threw on a light outfit, the warm summer air feeling good against his skin. Reiner didn’t have to worry about much fanfare in the middle of the night, the streets dead as could be. 

At last he made his way to the tree he and Bertholdt liked. How many days did they play and read and laugh under that tree? Reiner sat comfortably under the tree, taking his shoes off and feeling the grass on his feet. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. “Oh Bertl, I’d do anything to have you with my under this tree right now.” His words were just dust in the wind, nobody around to hear them but himself. 

“If I just got another chance, I’d do everything different. I wouldn’t have started that mess on top of Wall Rose…” Unpleasant memories flooded his head. How many times did he hurt Bertl with his misguided attempts to fulfill their mission? He wanted to go home just as badly as Reiner. 

“If we, no, if _I_ would’ve just done things differently you’d still be here,” Reiner said to himself. The tree leaves rustled as a breeze passed by. No response. It wasn’t like Bertholdt was around to respond anyways. 

“I’m sorry, Bertholdt, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he mumbled over and over again. 

  


Reiner startled awake as a kick surprised him. He looked up to see Pieck and Galliard looking down at him under the tree. “Oi! Reiner! What in the world are you doing sleeping under a tree?” Pieck frowned at Galliard. 

“Don’t be so hard on him, _Pock,_” Pieck said, a frown and flushed cheeks appearing across his face. Reiner sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “What he _means_ is are you okay? We know you aren’t out here because you don’t have anywhere to go.” 

“It’s okay, I was just… thinking, is all.” He responded flatly. Pieck and Galliard looked at each other before looking back at him. 

“Well, Reiner, just be more careful. God forbid Magath or the general or Zeke find you out here instead of us.” Reiner nodded his head at Galliard’s words. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

What he wouldn’t give for Bertholdt to think of a better reason he was under the tree. 

  
  
  
**_Depression_**  


Pieck opened the door quietly, unsure if Reiner was asleep or not when he didn’t answer the knocks on his door. He had withdrawn so much since returning from his solo foray into the war with the Mid-East Alliance that, aside from the mandatory activities like debriefs on the current situation or training, she never saw him. 

It couldn’t have been witnessing the ravages of war that was affecting him. They brought entire nations to their knees when they were children, before the Paradis operation began. He had seen it all already, and then some from his time on the island. His hands had been soaked in blood long before Paradis, and he never had any issues; he would only proclaim he was giving his all to Marley and that the ends justified the means. 

She saw Reiner facing the wall, his breaths steady and even. There was a plate of food on the dresser, half-eaten. She sighed and shook her head. He had lost an alarming amount of weight lately. Not only had he not been eating, but his training waned in intensity as well. His muscles were withering away, his body fat being consumed by a lack of adequate nutrition. Magath had expressed concern, but brushed off comments from Galliard and Zeke. 

He understood that Reiner needed rest upon his return. The gains Reiner contributed to were unthinkable. Calls to strip him of the armor were history. With their position in the war as strong as it was, he let Reiner be as of late. Muscle mass and weight could be fixed. A morale problem was trickier. 

Upon inspection of the plate it looked like food made by Karina, no less. In the past he had voraciously eaten anything she made, especially her signature potato dish. He had eaten three, four servings _minimum_ in the past when he saw that sauce-potato combination. To see a single serving barely picked at was concerning by itself. 

Pieck approached the bed, gently sat on the side next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Reiner… I’m not going to make you say anything. Or do anything. I just want you to know I’m here,” she stately softly. Ever perceptive, she noticed the steady breathing had stopped. Had she woken him up? Oops. 

“I know you don’t feel like you have anyone to talk to. Zeke is Zeke, and Galliard is… _Galliard,_ and the mission being classified might be putting a wall between you and Karina. But I’ll be here,” she sat in silence for a moment before she noticed his form rumbling very slightly. 

A sniffle. Unsteady breathing. She rubbed her hand along his shoulder gently. “It’s okay, Reiner, I’m here,” she repeated, before a sob broke out. Pieck readjusted herself to wrap her arms around him from behind. She held him for a minute as quiet sobs wracked his body. 

It hurt her to see him in so much pain. 

Reiner began to sit up after a few minutes, Pieck moving the chair by the desk next to the bed to sit by him. His eyes looked sunken in, his skin pale. 

“Pieck… thank you,” he said plainly, his voice hoarse. She nodded in response. 

“Anything you need to talk about, I’ll be here. Like I said.” He nodded, but then looked down. He brought his hands to his face, palms against his eyes. Another sob. 

“Pieck, I… he’s… gone…” 

Her brows furrowed. 

“Bertl…” 

Ah. There it was. A pain wracked her chest as she remembered him. Bertholdt hadn’t been a subject they touched on much. Magath and the general had lamented the great loss in losing the colossal titan. But it was noted rather quickly that Bertholdt and Annie and Marcel were touchy subjects to Reiner. Galliard was a bastard and would bring up Marcel sometimes, but mainly because he missed him and wanted to assign blame, even when not appropriate. 

“Reiner, it’s okay… We all miss Bertholdt,” Pieck started, rubbing her hand in circles on his back. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, past his palms and onto the sheets. The sheets darkened in spots. “And I know you and he had a special relationship,” 

“I loved him, Pieck,” Pieck thought for a second, before her eyebrows rose in realization. “And now he’s gone, because of me, how am I supposed to go on,” he managed through ragged breaths. 

“Reiner, I know you might not believe me, but it wasn’t your fault any more than it was mine or Zeke’s. But I can tell you, I know he loved you too, and I’m sure that wherever he is, he’s glad you’re safe,” Pieck leaned closer to Reiner and placed her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. 

“I never imagined a life without him. Our terms were going to end at the same time, even on the island I never thought…” he began trailing off before continuing. “Even during that damned survey corps expedition when they caught Annie, even against all those titans, I knew he’d be safe, that we’d reunite.” 

Pieck didn’t know what he meant by the survey corps expedition. He hadn’t opened up too much about what happened yet. 

“I never told you what Bertl told me a day or two before you guys left, did I?” Reiner faced her, his eyes red from crying. She smiled as she recounted, “I had asked him what he wants to do when you guys get back. I didn’t think you’d be gone too long, the mission wasn’t planned that way. But you walked past me and his eyes just… _followed you_ and his cheeks turned a little pink.” 

Reiner cracked a small smile as she continued. “I asked him what he was looking at and turned around and saw you and Marcel talking about god knows what. And then I knew. I asked if he was going to marry you, and he stammered so much and started to deny it,” 

Stammering and denial. Classic Bertholdt, Reiner thought. 

“But I knew that meant he had thought about it. He liked you then, he loved you at the end,” Pieck looked at him seriously. “And he’d be heartbroken to know you’re spending the last years of your term so unhappy. I know he would’ve wanted to marry you and spend the rest of our terms together. It’s okay to be sad, and think about what didn’t get to happen.” 

Reiner laughed a short laugh at the thought of Bertholdt stammering when asked if he wanted to get married. The tears silently started to flow down his cheeks, his arm wiping them away before they trickled off his face. He turned to face Pieck. 

“Thank you, Pieck,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “I’m glad I can rely on you… one day you can rely on me too,” Pieck returned the hug, smiling gently. 

It was okay that Reiner wasn’t okay right now. She would be there for him no matter what. 

  
  
  
**_Acceptance_**  
  
_12th month, 18th day, 851_  


_My Bertholdt,_  


_Yesterday the warrior candidates and I went out and about in Liberio. It was a nice, but cold, day and a festival had come around to celebrate the winter solstice coming up. They just about drained my wallet, but luckily for them Marley provides me an extremely generous stipend. It started snowing last night and today there’s snow all over. I think my wallet might take another beating later._

_I don’t know if I told you their names, now that I think about it. You met my cousin Gabi before we went to Paradis, but she was just a toddler. She’s really growing up, and she’s got an attitude like you wouldn’t believe. There’s been talk of her inheriting the armor from me, but truthfully… I want her to live a long and fulfilling life, away from this madness. I wonder if this is how Marcel felt about Porco? Or Galliard, now, as he prefers. _

_Speaking of Galliard, he’s calmed down over the past few months. We haven’t fought as much, and our relationship, while not great, is much more agreeable. He misses Marcel, as we all do. Sometimes we actually get along, and the other night we went out with Pieck for drinks. _

_I think that Pieck and Galliard might have something going on. The way he looks at her, the way she looks at him. You know, **the look.** I’m happy for them. Happiness is something to be treasured, celebrated even. _

_There’s a boy named Falco, I think he’s right around the same age as Gabi. He has a crush on Gabi, and he thinks he’s doing a good job covering it up but he doesn’t. He seems so serious for his age, but he isn’t the candidate that reminds me the most of you, truthfully. I think his stoic nature would be more appropriate for the armored titan, but it’s not up to me in the end. Our input has some influence, but not much. I know Marcel said what he said, but seeing these new candidates training has made me realize we really didn’t know a thing._

_Zofia… she reminds me of Annie, but she doesn’t. She does bear some physical resemblance, but their personalities are pretty different. Zofia much more readily opens up, and finds more humor in life than Annie did. She’d make a good female titan, but as it stands right now, the future of the female titan is up in the air. I don’t know what’s going to happen. Annie is still on Paradis. I pray every day she’s alright._

_I miss her so much, like I miss you. But… I don’t think anything is going to happen during my term. _

_Udo reminds me so much of you, Bertholdt. He’s got the same black hair, and oddly enough he has a similar fashion sense! He has a nervous disposition, and when he gets worked up he can have a mouth on him. He’s so intelligent, though. I think the military is looking at having him inherit the cart titan from Pieck. Those two get along well, discussing things I’ve never heard of. He can be a bit panicky, but you could too couldn’t you? It’s okay though, me and Annie never minded. It was kinda cute, truthfully._

_We’re still in a bitter war with the Mid-East Allied Forces. But right now we warriors are getting a break, at least. The war is at an impasse at the moment. Our strategists know we need to wait out the winter before proceeding in out advancement to the east. _

_I don’t want to keep rambling about the military. I went to see your family the other day, they warmly welcomed me in as they always did. Your mom made your favorite, vegetable soup with beef. I had eaten other people’s versions of it, but after eating your mom’s I get why it was your favorite._

_They let me have an old picture of me and you, it was taken a couple of days after we got our titans. We wanted to show off our new red armbands. Our smiles are so big and you look so cute in it. Heh, I know you’d be flustered and telling me to shut up now. Your dad isn’t doing so well… but I make sure I take care of him any way I can. He and your mom… they’re so, so proud of you. _

_I think this week’s letter is getting a little long, but Bertl…_

A knock on the door interrupted Reiner, who was still writing at his desk. He turned around, the door flying open and Gabi standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She flashed him a grin, a hole in her mouth where a milk tooth had recently fallen out. 

“Reiner! C’mon! The festival is here, but now it’s here **and there’s snow!**” Reiner smiled at her, getting up and crossing the room to tousle her hair. 

“Just give me a couple of minutes to finish my writing, sweetheart,” he replied warmly. She scowled at him and stuck her tongue out. 

“But what am I supposed to do until then? I want to play with you!” She replied. Reiner thought for a moment and smiled. He leaned down and gestured for her to approach as though telling her a secret. 

“You know Mr. Galliard?” he whispered. A nod. “Go call him Porco and oink at him. Then tell him that’s from Reiner.” Gabi giggled and put her hands to her mouth as he sent her away. He returned to his desk and sat back down. 

_Well, Gabi just interrupted me because she wants to go play in the snow. I told her to go oink at Galliard and call him Porco, so I’m sure next week I’ll have a whole new story to tell you._ _Bertholdt, I love you. I always have, and I always will. When I meet you again one day, I’m never going to let go. I’ll write you again next week._  
  


_With love,_  


_Reiner_

Reiner placed the letter inside his desk and rose, donning his warm coat and adjusting his armband. He exited his room and closed the door behind him, walking outside and finding Galliard chasing after Gabi, with Pieck laughing hysterically from the side. Falco, Zofia and Udo broke out in grins and made a beeline to Reiner, hugging at his legs. Galliard saw him step outside and balled his fists up. 

“You!” he started to step towards Reiner, who put his hands up. 

“Wait, we have some warrior candidates present, so why don’t we-” Reiner was cut off as a snowball hit his shoulder, Galliard bearing a smug grin. Reiner didn’t have any time to respond before Gabi shouted, and all four of the warrior candidates began pelting each other, and Pieck and Reiner and Galliard, with snow. Reiner grinned a wide grin and laughed like he hadn’t in ages. 

He had the warrior candidates, and Pieck and Galliard, too. 

It’s all going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to precede canon, so Reiner's in for a bad time come 854.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking through this and reading it! If you liked it, please leave a comment telling me!  
This is the first fanfiction I've written and published in about six or seven years, so please be gentle. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, after all!
> 
> I'll hopefully be publishing more soon, I have plenty of prompts but I work all the time. Feel free to send me a message if you want to talk reibert to me, maybe suggest a prompt, or anything else, really.


End file.
